minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Weeping Creeper
This is my first creepypasta. Please comment feedback so I can make better ones in the future One day, I was trying to make a private server. I had no mods installed for the server and only the essentials, and world edit plugins. As I began building a spawn, I thought I saw movement at the end of my render distance (I had it low cause my computer was struggling back then). I had heard of herobrine hiding at the edge of peoples render distances and assumed this movement might have been caused by herobrine. Considering him a threat to my build, I decided to go after him and try to get him to leave me alone, and if that failed, I would try to start over with a new private server. There were no other people on with me cause I had whitelist on and no one was whitelisted yet. Using cheats and creative mode, I geared up as best as I could., and went after the mysterious entity. Yet no matter how fast I chased and no matter how high I turned up my render distance, I could not find what caused the movement. Concluding that it must have been a false alarm, I was frustrated. You hear, read, and see all this junk about herobrine, and then just when you think it's your lucky day, it turns out to be some dumb cow or something. As I continued building, lunchtime grew closer, and eventually, I had to go afk and eat lunch. Since I was still fully geared and in creative, I assumed nothing would be able to touch me. When I came back from lunch, there was a creeper face carved into the side of one of the walls I had made for my server spawn, only it had water alls coming from both of it's sad looking eyes as if it was crying. Then I caught movement in the corner of my eye,.and turned to see a strange entity running away. It was too far to tell anything. Confused and a bit unhappy that this entity had defaced my build, I covered up the creeper face and continued building. After completing a good bit, I thought it looked pretty awesome, so I took a screenshot. Later when looking at the screenshot I saw what looked like a character standing on a hill in the distance, badly pixelated. The next day when I entered the world, there were creepers everywhere in my build, and signs that resembled crying faces. Then I saw it, standing on top of my wall looking at me. I tried to take a screenshot but it disappeared. It was unusually skinned with lots of dark colors. It had a creeper face and it was crying. The water from it's tears was flooding my build, and stayed there like someone had placed water buckets everywhere. Since then, I have seen movement in the corners of my screen several times. Once, I shut down the server to see if the mysterious entity would still be there, but it wasn't. When I brought the server back up however, I saw movement in the corner of my eye again. Apparently this entity only goes on servers. Who was that mysterious entity? It wasn't herobrine, entity 303, or null. It didn't seem like it wanted to completely destroy my world, however due to the fact it spawned a ton of creepers in my build I would say it is hostile. For now ,though, it just seems to be watching me......waiting. Considering it's face and the fact that it's crying, I think this entity should be called the Weeping Creeper. If you come up with a better name, let me know. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creeper Category:Entities